Sempiternity
by skinnycook
Summary: Mankind, the deepest, soundless mystery of the world. Who are we? Where do we come from? How do we know what to believe? And more importantly, why do we believe anything at all? Countless questions searching for an answer, an answer that will inevitably,


Chapter 1 – The mysteries of our saviours

Heroes are not meant to die. Our existence is carried on the shoulders of the heroes that gave their all to save us. Their ability to defend all when needed, when all hope is lost, is what leads them to become the greatest combatants of all time. And when they are gone, what is there for the rest of us who get left behind? Who will be there to save us, to answer the questions of life or pick up the pieces of our broken lives?

No one, because heroes are not meant to die.

Charlotte Granger cautiously made her way back down the alley, her black heels clinking along the pavement. She slunk into the shadows, trying to control her breathing and the swish of her robe, afraid any noise could condemn her.

The last thing she wanted was to meet Rabastian or Timothy and the rest of their pack of idiotic hoons, on her way home. She was not afraid of them per se, more afraid of what they knew they could do to her.

Even more so, of what they didn't know.

She reached down her long, tanned leg, desperately clawing for the silver clasps of her strappy heels. She pulled them off, the straps twining themselves through her long fingers.

Charlotte rested her head once again against the brick wall behind her. Sucking in one ragged breath, that being all she needed to regain her confidence. She turned sharply and stepped out of the shadows of the night and into the alley.

As soon as the light of the street lamp hit her eyes, she knew she had made a terrible mistake.

" Back for more Charlotte? " Charlotte raised her eyes to meet Timothy's. He pulled his ivory wand from his robe pocket.

"Where did you get that? " She voiced, shaky and uncertain. He winked at her and her heart fluttered unwillingly. "Your not supposed to have a wand" she said incredulously.

He smirked. And she knew what he meant, he 'd stolen it.

"Well, pass it over!" She extended her hand, her forehead creasing in concentration and her effort to look tough.

"Pffft " The boys guffawed at her demand.

"Pass it over! "

"Or what? You'll dob on mummy? "

" I 'll hurt you " she scowled, but once again, as soon as the words had left her mouth, she ' d wished she ' d never said anything.

From behind Timothy and out of the shadows came a ring of immoral teenage wizards led by Rabastian.

' Oh crud' she thought.

Their faces were half covered by the shadow of night and the only people she could recognise clearly were Rabastian and Timothy.

The group formed a circle around her. She was trapped.

She stepped back frantically trying to find a loop-hole. There were so many of them and so little of her. She slammed into the bricks and winced in pain. Now, she was well and truly cornered.

"Are you going to make us disappointed Charlie?"

" Don ' t call me that! " she spat at their feet and the retaliation was a gasp from the crowd.

She could do nothing to hide the panic on her face. Or the blood loudly pulsing in her brain.

" I ' m going to make you pay for that Charlie" Rabastian was fast approaching and she sprawled her body against the wall, readying herself for his attack.

He smacked his fist hard into her cheek, her head spun in recognition, emitting a scream from her lungs. No one could hear her, and they all knew it. She opened her eyes a fraction, only to see the gang looming in around her. She knew what was going to happen. There was nothing she could do.

She squeezed her eyes tight, forcing the tears out of her eyes and tried to calm her breathing, wishing that she had brought her wand. She might be small but she would not go down without a fight.

A loud crack echoed around the alley as Miss Hermione Granger and Mr Harry Potter appeared in the middle of the circle. Charlotte slowly slid down the wall in relief of the arrival of her parents and shut her eyes, embracing the pain of her broken jaw.

A cry that was not her own caused the pure adrenalin of panic to course through her as she watched her mother's steps falter, falling to the ground.

Blood poured out of Hermione Grangers stomach as Rabastian and Timothy's gang ran off, bloody knife in hand.

The Heroes that we keep and share in the deepest corners of our hearts are not always those we recognise until they are gone. They could be your grocer, boss, lawyer or lover. Whomever they are, whatever they do, the fact that they are not there anymore hurts just as much, maybe even more as if they were 'super heroes'. For they are our saviours, whether it be big or small, they made a difference.

So, a question of life that plagues our midnight dreams, why do people leave, when we need them so badly? Because their work is done. Achieved their goals, fulfilled life's potential. Because they are needed somewhere else. And again, that only brings the question of, where have they gone? The only things we are certain that our Heroes leave behind, are unsolved mysteries and our broken hearted tears.

Yes, heroes are not meant to die, but one girl's hero just did.


End file.
